Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler full-length movie. Cooler :Cooler: (to Goku) Let me guess. You're beginning to wonder how you ever beat me before! (Cooler slams his knee into Goku's chin) Dialogue :Gohan: Hey dad, you've been there, what's it like on new Namek? :Goku: You know, it's a lot like old Namek, except there's more trees, at least in the part I saw. Anyway, we'll be sure to take the tour before we leave. :Gohan: Okay. :Yajirobe: Great. If I'd known this would turn out to be a family vacation, I'd have kept my senzu beans and stayed home. :Goku: I'm giving you this chance to leave quietly. I don't wanna settle this thing with violence, but you must understand, if you stay, you will leave me with no choice but to fight. :Oolong: (facing in the opposite direction from an army of Cooler's robots) Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Get the picture metalheads? Outta here or it's the scrap heap! :Yajirobe: Hey, that way, tough guy! :Oolong: Wha-? What're you crazy!? You want 'em to hear me!? :Cooler: Yes, by all accounts, I should in fact be dead. Incinerated in the fires of your Sun. But fate, it would seem, has saw fit that I have a second chance and thanks to the power of the big Gete Star, I have been reborn stronger and sleeker. New and improved, as you might say. :Goku: I wouldn't go that far. :Piccolo: So the big Gete Star's the monstrosity attacking this planet? :Cooler: I would bother to explain, but you won't live longer enough to care, Namek filth. You survived me once but my guards will soon correct that. I'd do it myself but...I have a debt to collect. :Piccolo: You demented freak. I've heard enough. :Oolong: Hey, it looks like they've got things pretty much under control, yeah. So, what do ya say we just go on home now. Heh heh, huh? :Yajirobe: You big baby. Quit your whining, would ya? Can't you be more like Master Roshi? You don't hear him cryin' ta leave. :Master Roshi: Actually, you wouldn't...uh...happen to remember where we...uh...parked? :Cooler: (Goku evades one of Cooler's blasts and appears behind him) Very nice. I didn't think there was time to dodge. That was quite a clever trick. :Goku: You like that one huh? Heh, it's called instant transmission. :Cooler: I know. It's one of my favorite techniques. :Goku: Huh? Your favorites? (Cooler appears next to Goku and slams him in the face) :Vegeta: You'll spill no Saiyan blood today. (Vegeta changes into a Super Saiyan) :Cooler: What's this? :Goku: Thanks, Vegeta. :Cooler: A second Super Saiyan? :Vegeta: Second in order perhaps, but by no means in stature, your fight is with me now! Kakarot's fate is no longer your concern. :Cooler: Aha. Super Saiyans yes...but monkeys all the same. You're still all show and no substance. :Vegeta: That metal freak! I can't even pick myself up and we haven't even put a dent in him. :Goku: Hey, can you still fight? :Vegeta: What...what kind of question is that? :Goku: (after defeating one Cooler, Goku and Vegeta are attacked by an army of Meta Coolers) Guess we got no choice but to try. :Vegeta: I...can't feel my legs. :Goku: Aha. Great. Well, it's been nice knowing you Vegeta. :Vegeta: Oh, shut up. :Goku: Hey, where's Vegeta? :Krillin: Eh, you know Vegeta. He's never really cared much for happy endings. :Goku: Funny. 'Cause I think it's his fault we have a happy ending in the first place. Site Navigation Category:Quotes